Summer Cold
by squirtle10
Summary: Summer time. The perfect time to go out and hang out with friends. Unfortunately for Ash, he caught a cold and has to stay home. But, he doesn't spend his day alone. Gary goes to check up on him, but with the sudden weather change, he has to spend the rest of the day with Ash. Luckily for him, it was not every day that someone heard Gary say something romantic towards one person.


**I have a small writer's block for the two stories I'm supposed to be writing right now (sorry about that!), so I decided to shift my attention to a Palletshipping one-shot.**

**Yay, it's summer vacation for all those who are done with school like me (who was supposed to be studying for Finals but decided to quickly write this one-shot.)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summer Cold**

The beginning of summer.

The perfect time to relax, go to the beach, or get ice cream with friends.

However, summer is the worst time to be…

_"Sick? How can you be sick?"_

"It was too hot yesterday, so I left the window open. The wind was hitting my back and well… I woke up with a sore throat and a fever."

_"Ash, we planned this day since the beginning of the year!"_

"I know Misty. It's not like I _planned_ to get sick," Ash replied grumpily. "I'm sorry, but you guys should go without me. Besides, summer is just beginning."

Ash heard Misty puff in frustration and annoyance. He was grateful that they were talking through the phone instead of face to face. He was already getting a headache and he didn't want a concussion from a hit to the head by the red-head.

_"I'm putting you on speaker."_

"Wait, what for?"

Ash heard Misty quietly count up to three. He pulled his phone away from his ear, anticipating what might happen.

_"We hope you get better! We'll plan another day so we can meet up with you! Don't get sick again!"_

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Have fun and don't worry. I recover fast!"

_"You better Ash Ketchum! Take care and we'll visit you tomorrow."_

"Yea Misty," he replied, rolling his eyes at the use of his full name. "Take care and have fun. See you tomorrow."

_"Bye!"_

The young raven-haired man smiled and hanged up. His smile turned into a frown when heard laughter across his house. He turned and glared at his window, silently cursing its demise.

"It's not the window's fault you got sick."

"What do you want?" Ash asked, still glaring at the window.

"No need to be rude. If you want to be left alone, then just say so. I have better things to do than stay here and keep you company."

"Then why are you here?"

Ash turned around and sent an annoyed look the young man in front of him. The young brunette stared back with a smirk, holding up a half-eaten popsicle and a white bag. As he approached Ash, the young man's emerald eyes showed amusement with each bite he took from his popsicle in response to the look of jealousy sent from the sick boy.

"Fuck off Gary," Ash mumbled.

"Hi to you too Ashy-boy," Gary replied sarcastically, holding out the white bag. "This is for you. Grandpa sent you soup and medicine since your mom isn't here to take of you."

"Thanks. Is that all?"

"Do you have any more ice cream? I ran out."

"Not for you. Go to the store and buy some yourself."

"Alright," Gary replied casually, placing the popsicle's stick in his mouth. "If you need anything else, call Grandpa. He'll come or he'll send Tracy."

"Where are _you_ going?" Ash asked jealously.

"On a date."

"With who?"

Gary didn't reply back and stared at Ash with an unreadable expression. The young Pokémon trainer was clutching his bed sheets tightly, his breathing turning heavy. His brown eyes were showing anger, hurt, and jealousy, but he had a determined look on his face.

"Ash-"

"With who?!"

"I'm kidding," Gary replied annoyed, breaking the popsicle stick with his teeth. "Who the hell am I going to go out with?"

Ash was saved from answering when he saw his Pikachu and Gary's Umbreon run into his room. They jumped on Ash's bed and leaned out the window, their ears up and nose facing up the sky. Both young men stayed still and waited for their Pokémon to finish whatever they were doing. They saw Pikachu's cheeks sending out sparks and Umbreon nodding in response.

"What the-"

Ash leaned out of the window and saw dark clouds forming over the town. As quickly as they came, rain drops started falling down heavily, soon followed by lightning. Gary pulled Pikachu and Umbreon from the window, allowing Ash to close it.

"Why is it raining all of a sudden?" Ash asked as he grabbed a towel and dried both Pokémon.

"Somebody probably pissed of Lugia," Gary responded seriously. "Team Rocket really needs to do their research."

He was sent a confused look by Pikachu and Ash, both wondering if he was actually joking. But as they thought about it, this wouldn't be the first time someone angered a legendary Pokémon and they changed the weather, and sometimes nature, in response. _'They really need to think of better plans,' _Ash thought, hoping that the Pokémon won't take its revenge against the world.

"Tracy sent me a message to stay indoors. Do you mind if I stay here until this passes by?"

"Uh, no. You can stay."

Gary nodded in thanks and left the room, Umbreon following soon after. Pikachu cuddled next to Ash in an attempt to stay warm from the cold rain. The young trainer smiled and pulled his cover over both of them, soon falling into his own sleep.

The pounding rain and harsh wind hitting the window woke up Ash. He sat up slowly and stretched, looking around his bed and room for Pikachu.

_'He's probably downstairs. What time is it?'_

He grabbed his phone and checked the time. _'7:17 p.m. I slept for ten hours?'_ The silence in his room was interrupted by his stomach growling. Putting on his shoes and a thick black sweater, he grabbed the bag and headed downstairs. He quietly walked towards the living room when he heard Gary talking on the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go. It's too dangerous to go outside right now. Haven't you seen the news?"

_'Who is he talking to?'_

"We can meet up next week."

_'So he did have a date!'_

"Thank you. Have a good week."

Ash heard Gary sigh and saw him run his hands through his hair. Too hungry to face him, Ash went to the kitchen and turned on the light. Gary turned his attention to the kitchen when he heard the cupboard doors being slammed shut.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

He grunted in response, standing on his toes to reach a bowl. Gary walked towards Ash and grabbed the bowl, handing it over with a small smirk.

Ash quickly grabbed it and instead of thanking him, he asked, "Did you have to go somewhere?"

"You should know better than to eavesdrop in other people's conversations Ashy-boy," Gary teased. He sighed when he received an angry glare from Ash. To calm him down, Gary knew that he needed to answer Ash seriously. "Yea, I had to go to Saffron City for a meeting with other Pokémon researchers. But with the sudden weather change, we had to reschedule."

Ash stared into Gary's eyes to make sure that he wasn't lying. Gary stared back, a look of exhaustion on his face. Feeling guilty for not believing him, Ash turned around and poured his soup into the bowl and placed it into the microwave. He set the timer and went to the living room without another word. Gary shook his head and placed a pot of hot water for tea before following Ash.

"Are you mad you couldn't go on your date with Misty?" he asked as he sat down next to Ash.

"It wasn't a date," Ash replied angrily. "How about you? Aren't you mad you couldn't go on your date?"

"It was a joke. I'm already _with_ someone, so I don't need to go out on dates with other people. I already have who I want and I don't need anyone else." Ash felt his cheeks heating up in response to what Gary said. He heard the microwave beep and stoop up to try recollect his thoughts, but he was pushed down by Gary. "I'll get it. You need to rest."

Ash only nodded and pulled the sleeves of his sweater in an attempt to distract himself. It was not every day that someone heard Gary say something romantic, especially towards one person and mean it. If people heard him say that, they would wonder who tamed Gary Oak and what they did to steal his heart.

"Here," Gary said, gently placing the tray that held the soup and tea down on Ash's lap. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thanks Gary," Ash replied sincerely.

Gary smiled and grabbed his cup of tea from the tray. They both silently watched the news while Ash ate his soup. Realizing that the news might not be something fun to watch for the younger man, Gary flipped the channels to find a good movie. He stopped when he landed on an action movie and turned his attention to Ash._ 'I knew it,'_ he thought, seeing Ash's brown eyes sparkle in excitement and happiness.

"How can a movie be three hours long?"

Ash shrugged and took a sip of his tea, glad that his body was feeling better. _'No need for that medicine. Thank you Arceus!'_ Gary turned off the television and checked his phone, wondering what was making Ash so happy.

"Tracy said it's safe to go back to the lab."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight." Gary chuckled as he saw Ash nod sleepily. "Go to bed, I'll clean up before I leave."

"You don't have to go," Ash said quietly. "It's too late for you two to walk home."

Gary turned his attention to his Umbreon and Pikachu, who were fast on the sleep on the couch. "Yea, you're right. I don't want to wake them up either. I'll use the spare bedroom."

"I'll get them a blanket. I don't want them to get sick too."

Gary nodded as he grabbed the tray before heading to the kitchen. He took his time washing the dishes as he was too deep in thought about Ash's attitude. Once he was done, he went back to the living room and saw Ash sleeping on the couch. Gary shook his head but smiled as he picked up the younger boy and carried him up to his room. He laid Ash down gently on his bed, took off his shoes, and placed a blanket over him. He leaned over to close the curtains and turned to leave. Before he could take a step, Gary felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Stay," Ash whispered.

_'So he wasn't sleeping?'_ Gary thought. He gently released himself from Ash's grasp and left the room. Ash slowly closed his eyes and turned around, his back facing the door. He tried to control his breathing and brought his knees close up to his chest. A few minutes later, Ash felt someone lay down beside him and turn him around.

"Sorry, I had to turn off the lights."

Ash nodded and intertwined his legs with Gary's. Gary wrapped his arms over Ash's waist and brought him closer to his chest.

"Thanks for today."

"No problem," Gary responded, kissing Ash's forehead. "I still can't believe you thought I was going out on a date."

"You sounded really serious," Ash grumbled, raising his head to look at Gary.

Gary sighed and said, "If I told you I'm pregnant, would you believe me?"

"No, that's not possible!"

"You're right," Gary responded seriously. "It can't be me since you're usually the one in the-"

"Gary!"

Gary couldn't help to smirk at his reaction. "You don't seem embarrassed when we-" Ash's punch stopped him mid-sentence. "Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you," Ash mumbled.

"You get really sensitive when you get sick."

"Yea, you told me before… I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Gary said. He chuckled when he heard Ash snort in response. "Once you get better, I'll take _you_ out on a date before your friends steal you away."

Ash kissed him in response and snuggled closer to Gary. Gary held him tight and placed his head over Ash's, waiting for the younger man to fall asleep. Once he heard Ash's steady breathing, he kissed his head and slowly closed his eyes.

"I love you," Ash whispered unexpectedly.

Gary opened his eyes and smiled, glad that Ash was finally able to take the initiative of telling him those three words first. "I love you too Ash."

They held each other close through the night, happy that the beginning of summer brought them closer together.

…That is, until Gary woke up sick himself.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was kind of rushed, I really didn't know how to end it!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I am writing another Palletshipping and hopefully I'll upload it before the month ends or in the first week of July.**


End file.
